Objectives are: 1) To develop antisera specific for tumor-related antigens on the surfaces of human chronic lymphocytic leukemia cells; 2) to determine the nature of the antigens detected; 3) to develop similar reagents for leukemic cells of mice to serve as a model for experiments using the anti-human leukemia reagents.